Venciendo al deseo
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Ranma y Akane están solos. ¿ Qué pasara con su relación? En esta historia Ranma y Akane dan rienda suelta a sus deseos mas ocultos.


Ranma Saotome el heredero de el arte todo vale estaba tirado en su habitación. Sus padres habian tenido la "genial" idea de dejarlos nuevamente solos, con la excusa de que habian ganado un concurso. Pero claro solo había 5 entradas y ellos eran siete. Por lo tanto Akane y el tendrían que quedarse a cuidar la casa.

Ranma estaba muy aburrido su prometida lo habia dejado solo para ir al cine con sus amigas, la verdad es que aunque lo negase su prometida le entretenia, era dulce cuando estaban a solas. Pero prefirió irse con sus amiguitas antes que estar con su prometido.

- ¡Que mal! Ademas U- chan se fue a visitar a su padre y Shampoo está en China ,Ryoga estará perdido por el mundo... - pensaba en alto el chico- pero seguro que cuando Akane llegue y estemos solos y juntos apareceran todos para destruir los pocos momentos que tenemos.

Ranma pensó en todos los momentos " romanticos" con su prometida. La verdad es que la joven Tendo era una persona importante en su vida. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo y cada vez le costaba mas reprimirse elbesarla y conseguia excitarlo tanto como lo hacia Akane. Se levanto y abrió el armario donde encontro su "Albun privado".

Al abrirlo la primera carita feliz y sonriente era la de Akane. La siguiente y mas fotos de Akane, la siguiente igual y la verdad es que tenía muchas desde diferentes ángulos y de diferentes tamaños. Busco unas en particular y las encontró.

- La verdad es que no se por que la llamo feamarimacho. La verdad es muy linda y no lo negare tiene un cuerpo precioso.- ante esto el chico se sonrojó

Recordó la vez que la vió totalmente desnuda en el baño. Eso fue hace dos años y ya tenía un curpo de infarto así que la chica Tendo tenia una figura mas de una vez la habia espiado bañándose o cambiándose de parte de su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y empezó a tocarse.

Es mas, recordó el dia en que entró al cuarto de Akane a buscar al cerdo de Ryoga, pero segundos despues entró Akane. Le dió tiempo a meterse totalmente estirado boca arriba debajo de la cama, y la vió desnudarse lentamente como sabiendo que el estaba allí. Seduciéndole. En ese momento al igual que ahora Ranma tuvo que " echar mano" a una parte de su cuerpo.

Fue una situación sumamente excitante masturbarse espiando a su inocente prometida. El joven tuvo gran autocontrol para evitar gemir y ser descubierto. Mientras veia a Akane cambiarse. Cuando la chica salió del cuarto y se aseguró de que estaba lejos pudo dar rienda suelta a sus gemidos, imaginándose que la joven seguía en la habitación.

Ranma movia su mano dentro de sus boxer pensando en su prometida como aquel dia. Imaginándose que estaba allí y que era ella quien le masturbaba totalmente desnuda. Rapidamente se puso en pié y sin parar los movimientos se metió en el cuarto de Akane.

- Si se entera de esto me mata, pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo bajándose los pantalones y el boxer cojió unas braguitas rosas de Akane y empezó a frotarse con ellas sentado en el escritorio de Akane. La imaginación de Ranma volaba imaginando a la joven Tendo solo para el.

* * *

><p>En la entradadel dojo Tendo Akane acababa de llegar, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y miró hacia todos lados.<p>

-¿ Ranma estas en casa?- Akane frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta- ¿ donde estará? Seguro que con sus hermosas prometidas.

El aura de Akane creció. Ese idiota, ella muriendose por una simple caricia de el y el muy tonto preferia a las demas antes que a ella. Suspiro y subio hacia su habitación. Justo al abrir la puerta escuchó un ruido estraño venir de dentro. Abria jurado que era un gemido.

- No puede ser o si...- Akane pegó la oreja y escuchó impaciente. Un " buufff" la hizo cabrearse- ese infeliz, esta con alguna de esas en MI cama. La imaginación de Akane voló imaginándose a Ranma con Shampoo o Ukyo o las dos juntas.

Ese pervertido se las hiba a pagar, despacio deslizó la puerta y se encontró una imagen que la dejo fria. Ranma tocándose con su ropa interior. No era la primera vez que lo veia masturbarse , es mas una vez en su habitación lo vió debajo de su cama. Ella intentó jugar con el, desnudándose poco a poco. Exibiéndose para el chico que cerro los ojos y empezo a masturbarse probablemente pensando en sus otras prometidas. Pero esta vez no podia fingir no haberle visto. Tenía que saber en quien pensaba.

El chico ni se habia dado cuenta de que la joven Tendo le habia visto ni que estaba en el cuarto de lo concentrado que estaba.

- Aka...mmphAkane...- la chica abrió los ojos, pensaba en ella. Esto la hizo sonreir. Ranma,masturbándose pensando en la "marimacho violenta gorda y fea" de Akane. - Dioos Akane...

- Ranma...

Ante esto el chico se sobresaltó. Miró con pánico a la joven que habia cerrado la puerta. ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahi? El chico soltó la prenda y dijo- no es lo que crees... bueno si pero.

- Ranma...

El joven Saotome cerró los ojos esperando la paliza de su vida. Al ver que nada pasaba abrió los ojos. La vio delante de el mirando su miembro, que por cierto seguia bien firme y al aire. Del susto no se habia podido subir los boxers.

- Ranma¿ por qué? No era tu prometida fea... ¿no era la marimacho de Akane?- dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

- Akane yo...

- Espera - se sentó encima de el,al llevar falda y al estar a horcajadas la prenda se subió unos centímetros dejando ver los muslos de la joven. Sus sexos hacian contacto con la ropa interior de Akane. - Ranma, si soy fea por que estas asi.-dijo tocando el miembro del joven.

- Akane... no hagas...

- no puedo Ranma- Akane masturbaba a Ranma lentamente- no puedo fingir no verte como la otra vez.

Ranma abrió los ojos-tu lo viste...

- si en mi cuarto debajo de mi cama...- sigui moviendo la mano mientras besaba el cuello del chico-pero siempre pensé que pensabas en tus otras prometidas.

Las manos de Ranma se colocaron en la cadera de Akane - No, siempre eres tu siempre... en todo momento- en joven cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de las sensaciones que la joven le causaba- mas rápido akane- las manos de Ranma apretaron el trasero de Akane con pasión.

Las manos de Akane se movian con maestria. Ranma la miró e hizo que la jovense levantara la arrodilló frente a el y sentó en le borde de la silla.

- Akane por favor...- la joven comprendió lo que Ranma le decia. Metió su miembro poco a poco en su boca,lamiéndolo en todo su la miraba alucinado, si hoy por la mañana su yo del futuro se apareciera diciéndole que ese mismo dia Akane le practicaria una felación jamás le creería.

Pero ahi estaba su prometida saboreando su miembro. Acarició el pelo de Akane- diooss Akane sigue...- al escuchar esto Akane se sintió orgullosa, esto no era algo de lo que se puede presumir. No se imaginaba asi misma diciendoles a sus amigas "_ pues a Ranma le gusta como se la chupo" _no no no, no era algo digno de contar, pero saber que a Ranma le gustaba lo que le hacía le era mas que suficiente. Lamía de arriba a abajo chupando y subcionando cada poco tiempo.

Ranma estaba que no podia mas subió a su prometida de nuevo encima de el. Notó en su pierna la humedad de la joven, mientras la besaba por primera vez toco suavemente la intimidad de la joven. Esta se sobresaltó pero se dejo hacer.

- no sabes cuanto te deseo Akane...- dijo quitando los botones de la camisa de Akane con su mano libre. - muero por ti- besaba poco a poco los pechos de Akane. Saco su mano de debajo de la joven y quito el sujetador. Chupando esos senos que lo volvian loco.

- ranma yo tambien te deseo- dijo agitando sus caderas por encima del miembro de Ranma.

Este movimiento enloqueció a Ranma sin dejar de besar los senos de Akane le desabrochó el botón de la falda dejándola caer. Akane quedó solo en bragas.

- Ranma- gimió Akane. Como loca comenzo a quitar la camisa de Ranma.

Ranma hizo a un lado las braguitas y comenzo a palpar la ya gran humedad de la joven mientras masajeaba un seno con la otra.

- Akane- decia entre besos- se mia hoy- esta noche seamos solo tu y yo.

La chica dudó un poco, el joven no le habia dicho que la amaba,ni estaban casados eso era un acto que deveria hacer la gente casada. Pero al sentir un par de dedos de Ranma en su intimidad la excitación pudo a la razón. Lo beso como loca moviendo las caderas y dijo- si Ranma quiero ser tuya.

Ranma sonrió y intentó quitar las bragas pero no podia. Ranma gruñó y cojiendo uno de los bordes con las dos manos tiró rompiendolas. Hizo lo mismo con la parte contraria. Akane rió ante la desesperación del chico y al lanzarlas a un lado dijo:

- me deves un par de bragas nuevas.

Ranma sonrió rozando por primera vez sus intimidades desnudas, ante esto se sonrojaron y dijo- a parti de hoy no las vas a necesitar.

- ¿ qué insinuas?- preguntó curiosa.

- que a partir de hoy vas a ser mia todos los dias de nuestra vida, porque te amo y quiero hacer esto contigo siempre.

A Akane le brillaron los ojos- yo tambien te amo Ranma, si tenía alguna duda sobre esto ya se han ido.

Ranma al escuchar esto no espero un momento mas y se puso en su entrada pero Akane dijo- Ranma espera, ¿tienes un preservativo?

Ranma la miro y sonrió- cojio sus pantalones y sacó la billetera. En un hueco bien escondido habia un preservativo que saco.

Ante la mirada de su prometida sonrió y dijo- Hiroshi me lo regalo, dijo que yo lo utilizaria mas que el- dijo besándola- no se equivocó.

- ¿Y por que lo llevas en la cartera?

- Por si un dia de estos, esto pasaba en el colegio o en el u-chans o ...

Akane le miró de mala manera- aaaah pensabas usarlo con Ukyo ¿no? - intentó levantarse- pues mira no lo desaproveches conmigo.

Ranma la sujetó por la cintura, ¿ como el momento mas bonito de su vida se convertia en discursion?

- Akane no te acabo de decir que te amo.

- Pero dijiste que lo usarias en el u-chan - dijo muy cabreada - sueltame.

- si hombre, ¿ tu eres tonta?

- Aqui el único idiota pervertido eres tu- dijo intentando golpearlo- sueltame Ranma.

- no te soltare, y no me llames pervertido por que la que se sentó encima de mi a menearmela ¡ fuiste tú!

Akane se puso del color de la amapola- seras estúpido el que se frotaba en mi habitación con mis bragas fuiste tu.

- lo sé y no lo niego pero la única que comenzó esto cuando yo te hiba a explicar fuiste tú.

Akane se quedo callada y le miró mal- esta bien yo soy la pervertida- Ranma sonrio- pero TU hivas a usarlo con Ukyo.

- y dale ¡ que no! no te enteras que con la que me empalmo las veinticuatro horas del dia eres tu!- dijo besándola.- si dije en el u-chans pero no con Ukyo.

- ¿ entonces?- dijo mirandole con ojitos de borrego.

- A la unica que quiero secuestrar en el baño de cualquier lugar es a ti.

- ¿ si? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos besandole.

- si- la cojió de las caderas- ¿ahora me deja por favor poneme este globito de latex, para hacerle el amor?

Akane se mordió el labio inferior y se echó un poco hacia atras. Cuando terminó se puso de pie

- ¿ qué haces?

- ir a la cama...

Ranma rió- no no lo haremos sentaditos, no creo que aguante.

Se sento y se colocó encima de el miembro de Ranma- ¿ listo?

- yo desde hace años- la cojió de los hombros y empezóa bajarla. Al llegar a un tope la miró. Akane tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

- sigue...

- segura¿

Ella asintió y Ranma la penetró con fuerza. Era la sensación mas increible que Ranma hubiera esperimentado jamás. Espero a que Akane se acostumbrara y empezo a moverse. Akane estaba que no cabía en gozo, se sujetaba a los hombros de Ranma y el jadeaba en su oido. Los cual excitaba aun mas a la joven.

Estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta legar al climax. Ranma la miró y susurro un suave " te amo" que Akane respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me voy a duchar...- dijo Akane levantandose.

Ranma la miró y dijo - emm.. yo donde tiro esto... - preguntó rojo enseñandole el preservativo.

- en la basura ¿ donde mas?

Ranma sonrió viendo a su chica desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Los dias pasaron tranquilamente , Ranma y Akane habian dormido todos esos dias juntos, pero el dia de regreso de la familia habia llegado. Ranma y Akane estaban en la sala viendo la apoyados en la pared abrazados. Ranma acariciaba el muslo de Akane.<p>

- ¿ que haces?

- nada tocarte

- pues para, que van a llegar.

- ya, pero mientras- ambos se miraron y se dieron un corto beso.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió apareciendo por ella Kasumi.

- ¿chicos estais en casa?

Los jovenes se miraron y suspiraron sin ser vistos se dieron otro rápido y cortísimo beso y salieron.

- hola ¿qué tal todo?

- bien, el hotel era increible no he salido del spa- dijo Genma.

- y el buffet era muy bueno.

- si Tendo pero lo mejor fueron las bellas chicas - rio el viejo verde.

- maestro por su culpa casi nos echan- Nabiki miró a los prometidos- y vosotros¿ ha pasado algo interesante?

- no que va .

- yaa... Ranma¿ y tus prometidas? Siempre que estan solos suelen aparecer.

- Pues es raro ee pero no no se aparecieron.

-Que raro, entonces nada paso entre ustedes... ni una pelea , vaya pues que aburrimiento.

- no creas- murmuro Ranma.

Gracias a esto recibio un pequeño codazo de Akane. Toda la familia se reunió a la bien entrada la noche unos embriagados Genma y Soun dormian enla sala. Nadie supo por que bebieron tanto, segun ellos por la vuelta al querido hogar. Nabiki y Kasumi dormian, asi que un astuto Ranma se coló por la ventana de su prometida.

- ya pensaba que no venias.

- no me lo perderia por nada delmundo- dijo entrando en la cama acurrucandose.- entra ya que tengo frio.

Akane sonrió Ranma era un dormilón y pasara lo que pasara las viejas costumbresno se olvidan nunca. Asi que metiendose rápido en la cama abrazó a Ranma susurrando un buenas noches y poniendo la alarma para despertar temprano y así evitar que sus padres los encontraran.

Poco a poco cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, al lado de su prometido.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno no me pregunten porque salió esta historia, pero me levanté pervertida hoy y me puse a que me dejen algun review :). Y no hay nada de que preocuparse por que seguire subiendo capis de mis otros fics y acabare el de la guerrera Kunoida que es el mas solicitado.<p>

Muchas gracias por leerlo y siento los errores. Ah y las escenas lemon , esmi primera historia asi un poco subida de tono y no se me dio bien asi que no se enfaden conmigo ^^.

Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
